Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, instant messaging (“IM”) clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. The transfer of Internet content to and from wireless device is typically facilitated by the Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms.
With respect to email messages, a typical message often contains contact and address information for the sender of the email. This information may be included in emails for a number of reasons. For example, a user may send address updates via email. If the user moves to a new home, the user may send an email message to friends informing them of the user's change of address. Auto signatures are another example. An auto signature is text that is automatically included at the end of an email message. It is generated by the user's email system. Typically, an auto signature contains the mailing address of the user as well as other contact information for the user such as the user's telephone number(s) and email address.
When a second user receives updated address information from a first user via email, the second user will typically wish to add this new information to the second user's address book function maintained by the second user's email system. The address book function typically stores a list of contacts in a database. A record is maintained for each contact and the contact information may be presented for editing, etc., through a multi-field input screen or graphical user interface. One problem with current email systems is that they do not provide effective means of facilitating the addition of new or updated address information to address books when the new or updated information is received by email. Presently, if a user wants to add new or updated address information to their address book, the user has to copy each line of the address from the source email individually, switch to their address book input screen, and then paste the line into the appropriate field on the address book input screen. This can be time consuming and frustrating process.
Therefore, one shortcoming of present wireless and other devices is their inability to effectively update address books with address information received by email. Furthermore, the need to effectively update contact information is increasing in importance with the increase in the number of email related applications being run on wireless and other devices.
A need therefore exists for an effective method and system for updating address information for email address books in wireless and other devices. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.